El Motivo de Haru
by Mandy07
Summary: Haru está cansada de ser la chica feliz e ignorar todo lo malo que pasa a su alrededor, no tiene ninguna razón para seguir aparentando y está a punto de rendirse.


Haru estaba realmente cansada, sonreír todos los días y aparentar que no le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor se veía más fácil de lo que realmente era. Se sentía feliz de estar viva, eso era cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que los demás habían sacrificado para que lo estuviera. Era tanto el peso en sus hombros que por fin había logrado que se doblaran sus rodillas y cayera al suelo.

Una lágrima tibia se deslizó por su mejilla hasta alcanzar su labio inferior. No quería llorar, pero eso ya no dependía de su voluntad. Ahogó los sollozos en la almohada e intentó con todas sus fuerzas volver a sentirse bien, normal, feliz.

Tokaku salía de tomar una ducha, la ropa holgada se pegaba a ciertas partes de su cuerpo por la humedad y aún llevaba una toalla para secar su cabello. Le reconfortaba la idea de tener una noche de sueño "normal", pues acaba de derrotar a la estúpida de turno y tendría al menos unas horas antes que su relevo hiciera un intento. Avanzó hacia su cama y estuvo a punto de apagar la luz cuando escuchó un sonido extraño, no se parecía a nada que pudiese recordar, era agudo y entrecortado, demasiado sospechoso. Fue entonces cuando notó a su compañera de habitación boca abajo sobre su cama y con la cabeza tapada. Se acercó poco a poco y pegó su oído al cráneo de la chica para saber si era la fuente de aquel extraño sonido.

Haru saltó por la sorpresa del contacto, logrando que su cabeza azotara la nariz de la otra. Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto se abrieron con gran sorpresa al notar que la mano de Azuma cubriendo su nariz estaba empapada en sangre.

Tokaku-san, l-lo siento…

Corrió al baño a buscar un trozo de algodón y algo de alcohol para parar la hemorragia. Obligó a la chica a recostarse en su cama y luego de limpiar sus manos y su rostro, introdujo un trozo de algodón empapado en su nariz. A pesar del susto parecía que su cuerpo no olvidaba la pena, pues sus ojos seguían húmedos y utilizando sus mejillas como una especie de cascada.

Tokaku la miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, el golpe la había aturdido, pero no tanto como la imagen de aquella chica alegre hecha pedazos. No sabía muchos detalles de su pasado, pero por la cantidad de cicatrices que poseía y algunos comentarios que había oído, tenía claro que lo había pasado bastante mal. No es como si su propia vida hubiese sido flores y cachorros, pero había algo más en ella que hacía que su cubierta fría y dura se despedazara, logrando tocar aquella pequeña parte humana que le quedaba.

Con esfuerzo se sentó en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente, su mano se levantó lentamente, como si estuviese meditando cada milímetro del movimiento. Lentamente acarició su mejilla y secó las lágrimas que pudo alcanzar, recorrió su rostro de manera suave, siguiendo el recorrido de su llanto. Al alcanzar sus labios se detuvo, tembló un poco antes de posar su pulgar sobre el inferior, subió la vista y se encontró con los ojos de ella. Parecía aún más sorprendida que antes, no podía decir si solo era eso o también había allí algo de miedo, no le importó. Poco a poco acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y solo retiró su dedo para posar allí sus labios.

Un roce torpe y tímido, la prueba perfecta de que era el primero. Las mejillas de Azuma se humedecieron por el contacto con las de Ichinose, pero eso no le importó, menos aun cuando sintió que los labios ajenos intentaban devolver el beso. Mientras acariciaba su cabello se separó lo más delicadamente que pudo, y con su inexpresividad de siempre, pero con un brillo en los ojos, se quedó observándola.

No quiero volver a verte llorar, Ichinose.

Suavemente, Haru, fue empujada sobre su cama y sintió como se posaba sobre ella. Los besos ya no fueron temerosos o delicados, tampoco se limitaron solo al rostro, las caricias se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo y un calor intenso comenzó a apoderarse de ella, sobre todo en su pecho. Ni siquiera recordaba el porqué había estado triste en primer lugar, ese momento hacía que cualquier sacrificio valiera la pena y seguiría haciéndolos, con la esperanza de que aquel no fuera el último.


End file.
